


Hold Tight

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Week [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, College, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Kira POV, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Malia haven't really seen each other since Kira left at the beginning of senior year, and now they're going to be roommates. Things start of a little awkward.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Week - Day 3: Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Kira paces the dormroom. She has nothing left to do. Her boxes are unpacked, her bed is made, the room is dusted and vacuumed. There is nothing left to do before Malia arrives.

She hasn’t seen her friend for almost a year. After Kira left Beacon Hills during the conflict with the Doctors, she’d only come back once. Malia had been taken by her mother, and Scott had called her to ask for her help. Kira had jumped on the first plane, and they’d found Malia two days later, but she hadn’t talked to her. Kira had needed to get back to New York, she couldn’t afford to miss too much school.

Her parents hadn’t been happy that she’d wanted to go to Stanford, move back to California. Her dad had made her an entire arsenal to protect herself, and her mother had made her promise she would check in every night. There were lot of things that could kill a girl in California.

Right now, though, Kira thinks the suspense might be the end of her. She drops down on her bed, closes her eyes, and starts taking slow, deep breaths. She needs to calm down or Malia will know how nervous she is. What if Malia takes it the wrong way? What if Malia thinks that Kira’s nerves are because she doesn’t want to see her?

Kira banishes the thought. No, Malia knows that she misses her. They’ve talked on the phone. It was Kira’s idea to become roommates. Malia knows, she’s sure of it.

~

Kira wakes up to soft music and the sound of someone moving around the room. She blinks open her eyes and the movements stops.

‘Hey,’ Malia says, sitting down on her bed. She’s chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she picked up from Stiles. ‘I figured I’d let you sleep. You smelled anxious.’

‘Oh. Thanks.’

Kira sits up and looks at Malia, only to divert her gaze immediately. This was not how she wanted things to be. They were supposed to hug, and laugh, maybe cry a little. This is too awkward, and she doesn’t know what to say. It looks like Malia doesn’t really know either.

‘I missed you,’ Malia blurts out. ‘Talking on the phone isn’t the same.’

‘I missed you, too.’

There is another silence and suddenly Malia snorts.

‘This is stupid.’

Kira thinks that Malia means the fact thay they’re roommates now, that it was a bad idea. But then she’s pulled into a tight hug, and Malia buries her head in Kira’s neck. Kira wraps her arms around her friend in relief. When Malia is done scenting her, Kira pulls back with a grin on her face, all the awkwardness between them gone.

‘Better?’ Kira asks.

‘Much. Let’s go get some pizza.’ Malia grabs Kira’s hand and pulls her out of the room.

Kira expects her to let go almost immediately, but Malia doesn’t drop her hand until they’re at the dining hall.

‘Why did you do that?’ Kira asks, when they sit down. She hasn’t touched her food yet, and she’s staring at her hand. It feels empty and cold without Malia’s wrapped around it.

‘Did what?’

‘Hold my hand.’

Malia puts down her slice and her eyebrows pull together in thought.

‘Because I wanted to,’ she eventually says. ‘Does it bother you? I can stop if it bothers you.’

‘No, it’s okay,’ Kira assures her. ‘I like it.’

Malia reaches over the table to grab the hand she’d been holding earlier, and twines their fingers together. She grins her wide toothy grin that makes Kira’s heart skip a beat.

‘Me too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
